Yeux
Les yeux sont un thème récurent de LOST. On en voit souvent des plans rapprochés que ce soit à l'ouverture d'un épisodes ou comme élément de la narration. Le thème des yeux à également donné son nom anglais à l'île, The Eyeland. Ouverture des épisodes L'ouverture d'un épisode avec un plan rapproché de l'œil d'un personnage était répandue dans la saison 1 // La première image du premier épisode de la série représente un œil de Jack... Référence (ou révérence) à David LINCH -Twin Peaks - où toute la série tourne autour du bordel casino "One eyed Jack's" -" Jack n'a qu'un œil" ? //, seulement utilisé une fois dans la saison 2, et fait un retour dans la saison 3. Autres occurrences * Locke a une cicatrice à travers l'œil droit due à l'accident ( ) . Celle-ci est encore visible quatre mois plus tard. Dans , la première et deuxième scène (du jour vers la nuit) transitent de nouveau par l'œil de Locke (20 secondes après le début) ; * Sayid menace Sawyer de lui enlever un œil ; * Dans le rêve de Claire, Locke apparaît avec un œil blanc, un noir ; * Il y a écrit sur le tatouage de Charlie : « la vie est facile avec les yeux fermés » ; c'est un extrait de la chanson Strawberry Fields Forever des Beatles ; * Jack diagnostique que les maux de tête de Sawyer sont les symptômes d'une myopie. Depuis Sawyer porte des lunettes ; * Il y a une créature borgne dans la peinture murale de la station Cygne ; * Un œil de verre est trouvé dans la Flèche ; * Lors du verrouillage, la caméra se focalise sur l'œil de Locke avec le reflet de la carte dedans ; * Les affiches promo de la saison 3 présentent des yeux ; * Œil fermé d'Eko au début de l'épisode symbolise peut être qu'il va mourir à la fin. Ce n'est pas une technique systématique puisque Nikki commence l'épisode où elle va être enterrée vivante l'œil ouvert et que Sayid a les yeux fermés dans mais ne meurt pas ; * Dans ce même épisode, il y a la première apparition de celui qu'on connaitra plus tard comme étant Mikhail Bakunin, étant borgne l'effet à la caméra est assez saisissant (à 30 min 50 sec). L'absence d'œil semble aussi importante que la présence ; * Beaucoup d'images d'yeux sont visibles dans la vidéo de torture de Karl ; * Le flashback de Desmond dans l'épisode débute avec un plan de son œil gauche ; * C'est en ouvrant les yeux que Nikki exprime, mais trop tard, qu'elle n'est pas morte. ; * Il manque un œil à Mikhail Bakunin, c'est confirmé dans la station sous-marine quand il enlève son bandeau et qu'on voit la paupière comme collée ou cicatrisée ; * Dans la cabane de Jacob, quand on peut l'apercevoir une fraction de seconde, il y a également un plan furtif de son œil. * Dans la cabane de Jacob, de nouveau, un œil, dont on ne connaît pas le propriétaire, surgit derrière la vitre brisé et regarde Hugo qui en tombe à la renverse de surprise. L'instant est donc de nouveau très bref. * Dans , après le générique la caméra débute sur les yeux de Ben fermés puis ouverts, dans ce qui semble un moment important de la série. ''The Eyeland'' *''The Eyeland'' est le seul nom officiel de l'île donné par les scénaristes ; *''The Eyeland'' est le titre de la seconde piste musicale de la bande originale de LOST ; *L'idée du nom Eyeland vient d'une réplique de Locke dans l'épisode : « I've looked into the eye of this island. And what I saw was beautiful. » (« J'ai regardé dans l'œil de l'île. Et ce que j'y ai vu était magnifique. ») de:Augen en:Eyes es:Ojos it:Occhi pl:Oczy pt:Olhos ru:Глаза Catégorie:Thèmes